Going Under
by rayluva4
Summary: Songfic'Going Under' by Evanescence and 'Cold' by Crossfade Sakura tries to figure out why Sasuke won't notice her. Sasuke finds himself confessing all. COMPLETE.
1. I'm Going Under

Um well…I know I'm not suppose to start a new story but I couldn't help it, besides it only has two chapter so sue me…jeez. I worked hard on it so I hope you like it!

Sadly I don't own the show Naruto or the characters like Sakura or Sasuke…yummmm…. ok I'll stop now… oh and I don't own the song in this chapter which is called 'Going Under' and it's by Evanescence.

P.s.: The song is in _**bold**_ _**italics**_ everything else is normal.

**Chapter 1: Going Under**

**Sakura's pov. **

It was 6:oo am. I walked out on to the bridge where we always met every morning to train with Kacashi-senseai.(sp sorry!)

As I walked farther out on the bridge, I saw Sasuke waiting there- my heart fluttered. No one else was there…he was all alone…just me and him.

Perfect. Now I can make my move! Cha!

"Uh…good morning, Sauske-kun," I greeted him timidly, blushing.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**. _

Curse my red cheeks! Why do I have to be so shy around him? Well no problem cause he barely even looked my way.

"Hey," he answered me flatly, like he had nothing better to do…which he probably didn't. My spirits dropped and now I'll never have a chance with him.

_**50 thousand tears I've cried.**_

He thinks I'm an annoying loser. Why am I even trying? But I mean look at him…he's so hot…so cool there leaning on the side of the bridge, just thinking. Honestly, whatever makes me think I could have him? I mean I always try to get his attention but he never seems to notice me… I train till my body can't take it anymore just to be better for him. What do I have to do?

_**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me. **_

I looked around the bridge turning to distract my attention elsewhere…but there was nothing.

_**Going under…**_

My usual source of distraction, Naruto, was late and also my sensei too of course. They probably wouldn't be here for a while either.

I sighed looking over the bridge and down at the water.

_**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself,**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once.**_

When Naruto and my sensei finally did arrive we were told to battle each other for practice…and guess what…me and Sasuke were first to battle against each other…lucky day…

I knew Sasuke would beat me and he did…easily, but I still tried to show him at least I had guts…but not even that seemed to affect him. He just beat me and walked off. Not even a 'nice try' or a 'good job' or even a helping hand up?

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you,**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**._

Will he ever notice how hard I train and how hard I ty to impress him just so he'll look my way?

Just when I thought I thought couldn't fall any deeper...I did...Naruto beat me next.

_**I'm dying again...**_

Soon it was lunch time. Both Naruto and Sasuke walked off to eat lunch, but I stayed. I had to train to become better and at least beat Naruto who Sasuke thinks less of. If I don't how will Sasuke ever see me?

_**I'm going under, **_

_**Drowning in you. **_

_**I'm falling forever,**_

_**I've got to break through.**_

_**I'm goiong under.**_

I kept training, kept hurting till my hands started to bleed...till I was covered in sweat.

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,**_

I had to keep going.

Sasuke thought I was weak...he thought I was annoying. But not any more! I"d show him even if it killed me. I kept going.

_**So I don't know what's real and what's not.**_

"What are you doing?" I heard Sasuke say as he came up to me.

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head,**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore.**_

Did he just say that! What am I doing!

You have to be kidding me...I'm bleeding for you Sasuke...so you'll see me and so I can someday impress you...

_**I'm dying again...**_

"I'm training," I told him instead.

He stared at me, "Well your not going to get anywhere by kiling yourself."

_**I'm going under, **_

_**Drowning in you. **_

_**I'm falling forever,**_

_**I've got to break though. **_

What! I've had it!

_**So go on and scream,**_

"Oh, so now you notice!" I screamed at him.

_**Scream at me I'm so far away.** _

"After every attempt to get your attention you finally notice me when I"m bleeding on the outside. You should see how much i've bled on the inside of you...just so you'll see me..." I said a little softer this time.

_**I won't be broken again,**_

"You never even look at me," I finished.

Sasuke gave me a hurt look then suddenly started to get closer to me until we were almost touching. He looked into my anger-filled eyes with his dark ones.

_**I've got to breath i can't keep going under.**_

Then Sasuke did the most unexpected thing: he put his hand gently over my bloody one, "I know Sakura...I'm sorry," he told me, "the truth is I love you."

_**I'm dying again...**_

"Ever since I've laid eyes on you I've loved you...I just couldn't let you know or anybody else...not even myself. I tried to tel myself I didn't because I have a mission and I didn't want any distractions and I didn't want you involved...the only way I knew how to convice myself that I didn't feel something for you was to ignore you the best I could. But everyday I found myself falling for you even more no matter how I tryed to deny it," he said sincerly.

"I"m sorry Sakura. You've helped me to be happy again after all that's happened with my family and this is how I repay you...by being so cold to you...I'm sorry."

_**I'm going under,**_

_**Drowning in you. **_

_**I'm falling forever,**_

_**I've got to break through.**_

Sasuke then covered my lips with his and I felt my once tense and angry body relax in his arms...I felt the whole world spin as he finally kissed me.

_**I'm going under...**_

"I love you too."

_**Going under.**_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oh wow that took along time since my computer is acting screwy again and it keeps shutting down on it's own so sorry about the dely but next chapter is about what Sasuke felt and yes it's a song fic too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz review!

---rayluva4


	2. Never Meant To Be So Cold

Ok so this is pretty much Sasuke's chapter. I don't own him or any of the other characters and i don't own the song in this chapter which is called 'Cold' and it's by Crossfade.

**Chapter 2: Never Meant To Be So Cold**

**Sasuke's prov.**

I was standing on the bridge waiting for my team when SHE appeared...Sakura.

She told me good morning but all i say was 'hey'...just 'hey'. That's it.

_**Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right,**_

_**I never stopped to think of you. **_

I wanted to say more but I couldn't show any emotion...no signs of what I really felt. I couldn't let myself be weak or get attached to this girl...I had a job to do and that was to get stronger so I could avenge my clan.

It didn't involve a certain pink haired girl either.

_**I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win**. _

So that's how the day began...but it only got worse.

When Naruto and sensai (sp) finally arrived we started training...me and Sakura were the first to battle.

_**You are the antidote that got me by,**_

_**Something strong like a drug that got me high...**_

I didn't want to hurt her but I had to defeat her or I'll never get better...I have to constantly train.

_**What I really meant to say,**_

**_Is that I'm sorry for the way I am. _**

**_I never meant to be so cold,_**

**_Never meant to be so cold._**

To tell you the truth she was no match for my physical strength, even if her chakra control is better, I can still over power her.

_**What I really meant to say,**_

_**Is that I'm sorry for the way I am. **_

_**I never meant to be so cold,**_

_**Never meant to be so cold...**_

I know how hard she trains and I have a feeling it's to impress me since I know how much she likes me but I'm sorry Sakura...

**_To you am sorry bout all the lies,_**

I can't tell you how I really feel about you...

**_Maybe in a differant light, _**

**_You can see me stand on my own again,_**

I can't have you dragged into my personal problems...I can't have any distractions either...I'm sorry...I have to constantly put on a cold mask.

**_Cause now I can see,_**

**_You are the antidote that got me by,_**

**_Something strong like a drug that got me high..._**

It was lunch now and I walked off to eat, alone.

From where I was I could see Sakura still training.

**_What I really meant to say,_**

**_Is that I'm sorry for the way I am. _**

**_I never meant to be so cold,_**

**_Never meant to be so cold._**

I'm sorry Sakura...the truth is that I've always loved you...I just can't have you in my way...I have a mission to avenge my clan and you can't be dragged into it. I'm sorry I have to be so cold to you.

**_What I really meant to say,_**

**_Is that I'm sorry for the way I am. _**

**_I never meant to be so cold,_**

**_Never meant to be so cold..._**

As I ate lunch I watched her...she just wouldn't quite, one of the many reasons why I've fallen for her.

She kept training till her hands were bleeding and she showed no signs of stopping.

**_I never meant to be so cold..._**

I felt guilty - it was half my fault for not giving her the attention she needed so now Sakura felt like she had to earn it by impressing me.

**_I never really wanted you to see, _**

**_The scewed up side of me that I keep,_**

I couldn't handle watching her hurt herself anymore.

I walked over.

"What are you doing?" I asked casually.

**_Locked inside of me so deep, _**

**_It always seems to get to me. _**

She seemed taken back by my question but quickly straightened up.

"Training," she answered simply.

**_I never really wanted you to go,_**

Well duh. That's not what I meant.

"Your not going to get anywhere by killing yourself," I replied.

Bad move...she was mad.

**_So many things you should have known,_**

She started yelling at me and told me that she does all this to get my attention since I never give her the time of day.

These things she was telling me, I already knew.

Your wrong Sakura...you don't know how I really feel.

**_I guess for me there's just no hope. _**

I have to tell her. She deserves to know.

I got closer and looked into her beautiful green eyes...then, I put my hand over her bloodly one.

"I know Sakura, I'm sorry," I told her, "the truth is...I love you."

**_I never meant to be so cold. _**

Good. Got that part out of the way, now I just have to explain it to her.

I then told her everything and explained myself for my actions.

She seemed to understand because she didn't say anything so I took this time to make my move...

**_What I really meant to say,_**

**_Is that I'm sorry for the way I am. _**

**_I never meant to be so cold,_**

**_Never meant to be so cold..._**

I covered my lips over hers and I kissed her. It felt so good to finally let her know my feelings and to get to hold her...even if I did have a mission I would just have to work around it to be with Sakura.

**_What I really meant to say,_**

**_Is that I'm sorry for the way I am. _**

**_Never meant to be so cold. _**

I would always protect her no matter what.

"I love you too," she finally said back.

No obstacles would hold us back.

She knew.

I knew.

**_I never meant to be so cold._**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey, Hey. I'm finaly done cause yes my computer is STILL a little screwy but i think i'm learnin to get around it. Hope you liked this short little story. Plz review and now i'm on to update 'Just Wanna Be Me' FINALLY.

---rayluva4


End file.
